


Attention

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

This was all too much for Lily. Petunia had been so jealous of the letter. And she had a wand now. It was in a pocket of the robes she'd had to buy in the crazy street.

There was a hat to tell her who she was supposed to spend the next seven years with. The boy she sat down next to seemed nice, if a bit wild.

She enjoyed her lessons and loved Quidditch.

James Potter was cute. He was a Ravenclaw, too, so sensible and smart. But there was no way she ever going to catch his attention.


End file.
